La fille muette
by The Planetta Club
Summary: dans un monde où le Japon n'est plu, l'amitié entre une Lady et un eleven ne sera pas toléré. Attentino death fic, l'histoire et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas o3o voila-voila
1. Où on va Hikaru ?

Nous vivons dans une société où le Japon n'est plus. La Grande-Bretagne a envahit le 1/3 du monde. Le japon ne résista pas à cette guerre. Le pays fut privé de son nom, son drapeau et de son honneur. Ce pays s'appelait désormais la Area 11 et ces habitants les elevens. Le pays d'avant n'est plu, il est mort, transformé en chiffre.

Maria faisait parti des gagnants, des riches, des dominants. Cette fille ne parlait pas, non par handicape, mais par choix. Elle faisait partit d'une famille de noble ridiculement riche et niait. Elle passait quand elle le pouvait la plus part de ces journée dehors. Elle allait voir quelqu'un de spéciale. Ceux qui faisaient parti des perdants, des pauvres, des dominés. Un eleven. Ils s'étaient connu il y a bien long, le temps où elle ne connaissait pas le fossé qui les séparait. Elle aurait dû être dégouté de ces êtres inférieur, néanmoins, ce garçon était bien mieux que tout ces personnes fanfaronnant, riant faussement qu'elle voyait a longueur de journée.

« Maria ! Tu es là ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé ! » Sourit joyeusement le garçon

blond.

L'anglaise le salua de la main. Elle sortit un calepin de sa poche et commença à écrire les mots suivants.

\- On va ou Hikaru ?-

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes, puis demanda :

« Tu veux aller ville ? »

Maria secoua vivement de la tête. Elle détestait les endroits comme ça.

« Ah, oui… tu n'aime pas les lieux où il y a trop de monde. » il regarda un moment

le ciel nuageux.

« Et si on allait à la prairie ? » recommença-t-il

La fille sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça. Les deux adolescents coururent alors jusqu'à la prairie. Hikaru trébucha sur une motte de terre et roula jusqu'à être dos au sol. Maria le rejoignit aussitôt l'air soucieux. Le garçon se contenta de rire.

« Hé ! Regarde le ciel ! Ça m'en ferait presque oublié le monde dans lequel je vis… »

sourit-il amèrement.

Celle aux cheveux noirs le regarda tristement et puis s'allongea à côté de lui. Hikaru fantasma sur les différentes formes des nuages et Maria écrivait ses réponses sur son calepin. Ils entendirent des voix près de la prairie. Des anglais ! Hikaru se crispa et dit très vite à Maria :

« Ce sont des anglais ! Je dois y aller ! Je t'attendrais demain, comme d'habitude. »

Il courut à pas discret. Si des anglais les voyaient Lady Maria en compagnie d'un insecte comme lui, son amie risquerait d'avoir de gros problème. Un eleven n'a rien à faire avec une fille de son rang. Il ria à sa vie injuste, tellement misérable. Il retourna chez lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c 'est que sa maison n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre et de sang.


	2. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ont réduit sa ville en cendre ? Pourquoi voyait-il des corps, des cadavres, du sang au sol ? Pourquoi toutes les maisons brulaient ? Pourquoi voyait-il des anglais tuant une fillette pleurant près de ses parents mort ? Pourquoi son champ de vision se brouillait ? Pourquoi les larmes dévalaient ces joues sans un cri ? Pour… pourquoi ils font ça ?

Hikaru était à la lisière de la forêt, la lisière de l'enfer. Les êtres supérieurs étaient partit. Il marchait. D'abord à pas lourd, lent, à travers les décombres, mes flammes et les cadavres. La seul question qui lui d'avancer était « Comment allait sa famille ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Sa sœur, Sakiru ? »

Il avait peur de la réponse mais ne pu s'empêcher de courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il trébucha, tomba dans une plaque de sang, se releva, continua. À vrai dire, Hikaru n'en avait rien à foutre des horreurs qu'il voyait dans l'immédiat. COMMENT ALLAIT SA FAMILLE ? Plus qu'un tournant et …

Sa maison. Un feu. Sakiru, morte. Sa vie, un néant.

« Pa…papa ? demanda le garçon à un mort. Saki… une boule se forma dans sa

gorge. Sakiru ? C'est toi ? » murmura-t-il

Le corps de la sœur de Hikaru resta muet.

Le corps du père de Hikaru resta muet.

Le corps de la mère de Hikaru resta muet.

Le seul bruit qui troublait ce silence de mort était le feu. Il s'écroula. À côté de lui ne se trouvait plus Maria mais un mort. Ce sur quoi il était allongé était un mort. Ce qu'il sentait, les morts. Ce qu'il voyait, des morts. Le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche, du sang. Ce qu'il avait sur lui, le signe de la mort. Le seul mot qu'il avait dans la tête

-MORT-

Un cri s'éleva. Ce cri était incontrôlable. Ce cri lui faisait mal. Ce cri exprimait son impuissance, son rang, ce qu'il était

-UN ELEVEN-

Son cri finit finalement par s'éteindre. Où était-il ? À la zone 11 ou en enfer. Mais que disait-il ? Les deux étaient synonymes. Un bruit de vie ? Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le son. Un humain ? Non, un démon anglais. C'est lui, lui qui avait tué les elevens. Lui qui avait pris la vie de personne innocente. Lui, le dieu de la mort. La chair se déchirant, le sang giclant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il le savait. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Un humain. Un anglais. Un être supérieur. Hikaru avait toujours été incorrigible. Un eleven docile et modèle. Et maintenant, il avait tué quelqu'un. Quelles serait les conséquences à son acte ? Il serait mis à mort ? Passera-t-il le restant de ses jours en prison ou il deviendra fou ? Pourra-t-il jamais voir Maria en face ?

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura Hikaru.


	3. Un coup de feu

Salut tout le monde ! C'est América et ceci est le dernier chapitre de « La fille muette » ! C'est un peu sombre mais je pense pas qu'il y aurait pu avoir une fin heureuse avec cet anime xD . Enfin voilà BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE JOURNÉE!

* * *

OoQoO

" Tu n'es pas seul Hikaru !"

En quel honneur Maria parlait-elle alors qu'elle s'était terré dans le silence ?

Flash back

Le meurtrier avait pour nouvelle maison une ruelle sombre derrière une poubelle. Il avait toujours le sang sur lui. Pas le sien, celui d'un onze sauvagement tué et celui d'une victime anglaise. Ces deux mots sonnait tellement faux. Mais quel importance ?

Demain, il ira voir Maria, lui dira au revoir et... Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux croupir ou croupir en prison ou en enfer. De toute façon qu'est ce qu'il restait comme choix ?

Il sombra dans un sommeil en pensant au différente manière dont il allait se faire tuer.

Il se leva en sueur. Un cri résonnait dans sa tête. Un cauchemar ? Non, la réalité. C'était un eleven , se faisant battre par des anglais. Le regard vide il pensa intérieurement:

"Pourquoi s'embêté ? Il est foutu..."

Le matin allait se lever. Hikaru décida de partir. Il ne fallait que les civiles le voient, habillé de sang. Le garçon se dirigea comme il avait promis au lieu oû ils se retrouvaient, Maria et lui. Il attendra la fille, l'anglaise, sa seule amie restante. Le tueur entendit le bruit familier des pas de cette fille. Ce qui lui resta de larmes furent libéré le moment oû il vit ne pouvait pas la regardé. La réaction de La Muette fut immmédiate. Elle accourut vers lui. Elle chercha à voir les yeux du eleven mais il l'évitait. Il finit par hurlé et la pousser loin de lui.

" Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis venue pour le dire au revoir." cria-t-il

Silence. Ce silence lui rappela les enfers.

" Dit quelque chose ! Je sais que tu es pas muette ! Pourquoi tu me dis rien ?

hurla-t-il. Il tomba à genou. Les dernières larmes tombèrent. Je ne veux pas

le silence. Je…je suis… J'ai toujours été seul… » pleura-t-il

La fille en larme le pris par le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas seul Hikaru ! »

Le visage du garçon se crispa. Elle avait parlé ? Oui. Il eut le sourire le plus deau du monde à ce moment-là.

« Merci, Mar… » commença Hikaru

Un coup de feu. Le corps de Hikaru tomba en arrière. Qui ? Den anglais, ils avaient… tué Hikaru ? Ils l'avaient tué ? Ils avaient…

1 ans plus tard…

Cela faisait un an maintenant. Un an qu'elle avait parlé, hurlé, pleuré. Ce jour-là son seul ami avait été tué, par des personne comme elle. Personne ne le regrettait. Tout le monde s'en fichait de ça. Elle était devenu vraiment muette. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'en tuant son mai, il avait enterré sa voix avec.

 **UNHAPPY ENDING**

* * *

Voila c'est la fin, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire comment était la fan fic et me donner des critiques. OO c'est grâce à nos erreur qu'on apprend n'est ce pas ?


End file.
